A database includes one or more datasets organized according to a schema. Datasets of a database may be associated with different characteristics. As an example, a database may include datasets that were generated and/or last accessed within different time periods. A database may include datasets that are accessed with different frequencies. A database may include datasets that are associated with different users, devices, applications, and/or tenants. A database may store the datasets across different storage devices of different types.
A database query is a request for all or a subset of information from a particular database. The database query specifies the particular subset of information to be returned based on one or more criteria. As an example, a database query may request that information corresponding to any datasets that satisfy a particular criterion be returned. As another example, a database query may request that information corresponding to one or more particular data fields of a schema of a database be returned.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.